sword_art_online_memory_defragfandomcom-20200213-history
-Bouquet Toss- Yuuki
About A powerful 4-star character in the game which can be acquired in the "Eternal Love" scout. Her base max level is set at 80 but can be raised to 100 with Holy Hacking Crystals. She has 3 sword skills and 4 Skill Slots which can be upgraded with certain materials and Holy Medallions. Skills Skill Slots By advancing the skill slots with materials and Holy Medallion Yuuki gets stats, time boosts and dark-elem. resistance. # Skill slot #* costs Critical Shards, Critical Crystals and Holy Critical Crystals and Holy Medallions #* gains 50 attack and 50 crit. rate per level #* can be upgraded to level 5 (+ 250 attack and crit. rate) # Skill slot #* Skill Damage Up (vs. Dark) #* Costs Holy Medallions and Rainbow Essence #* gains 5% skill damage rate per level #* can be upgraded to level 2 (+10% skill damage vs. Dark) # Skill slot #* Combo Window Up #* Costs Holy Medallions and Rainbow Essence #* Increases Window to continue a combo by 3 secs #* can be upgraded to level 1 # Skill slot #* Dark Resistance #* Costs Holy Medallions and Rainbow Essence #* Reduces damage from Dark-elem. enemies by 15% #* can be upgraded to level 1 Recommended Equipment Character Story This character has specific story events that are revealed by unlocking their level attributes using Decryption Keys. Level 10 Imp: They held a race-wide information session for us Imps today. Imp: They told us about the discovery of a legendary fairy race called "Dwarfs". Yuuki: "Dwarfs," huh? Like the ones in mythology that live underground? Imp: Yeah. So in that sense, they're not too different from us Imps. Imp: And you've heard the theory that they live under Imp territory, right? Yuuki: Hehe, sorry! Not really my area of expertise. Imp: Oh, well... Whatever. I guess a lot of players thought it was just an urban myth, after all. Imp: But it seems there's been an uptick in sightings lately. Yuuki: Interesting... Imp: So they've started up a new race-wide quest to try to find those Dwarfs. Yuuki: Ooo, neat... Thanks for keeping me in the loop! Imp; I bet they can use a famous sword-master like you, Zekken! Yuuki: I dunno about that... I don't join the race-wide quests that often Yuuki: And even if there is a race in hiding, it'd be better to leave them in peace. Imp: Aww, c'mon! Where's your sense of adventure? The game's set up for us to go find 'em! Yuuki: Hehe, I guess you have a point... Okay, I'll think about it! Level 30 Yuuki: Hmm... Kirito: Hey, Yuuki. Yuuki: Oh, Kirito. Kirito: What are you doing out here? Looking for something? Yuui: Yep, that's the idea! I wanted to get a sense of the terrain around here. Kirito: When I think of "Imps," I usually think od "rocky mountaintops." Yuuki: You're not wrong, but think lower. There's supposed to be a race of Dwarfs living underground. Kirito: Huh, I also heard about finding a race of Dwarfs quest. Kirito: That reminds me of the Dark Dwarf Mines back in SAO... Yuuki: Huh? What's that? Kirito: Oh, just some generic enemies. But they were based on a kind of fairy. Kirito: Nothing to do with ALO, though. Yuuki: Hmm... I guess when I think of Dwarfs, I think of short burly dudes. Yuuki: With big bushy beards who mine gems and stuff underground. Kirito: That's the idea! I've seen them looking around like that in movies too. Yuuki: So I thought to myself, "What are the kinds of places they would go?" Kirito: Wow, Yuuki! For someone who never plays race-specific quests, you're really getting into this. Yuuki: Eh... It's not so much that. Yuuki: Everyone's searching for them, but the Dwarfs just wanna be left alone. Yuuki: Even if they're NPCs, I still feel sorry for them. Yuuki: If I find them first, I can warn them about the other Imps that are looking for them. Kirito: Ha ha! That's pretty kind of you, Yuuki. Yuuki: I-It's no big deal... Kirito: I'm on board with that! I can't join the race-specific quest, but I could help you out. Yuuki: You'd do that? Yay! Kirito: Yeah! Let's go find those Dwarfs before anyone else! Level 50 Kirito: It doesn't look like there are any caves around here... Yuuki: Yeah... We must've searched every cave, cavern, and grotto in the whole territory. Yuuki: That just leaves the plateaus and high grounds. Kirito: Hmmm... Maybe it was just a rumor after all. Kirito: That'd be weird if it was an official event, but then again, Kirito: This was only a player-organized quest. Yuuki: I guess you're right. Yuuki: Ah! Kirito: What is it? Yuuki: Look, over there! In between those two big trees! Yuuki: There are some pudgy little fairies! Kirito: Whoa, you're right! They're bigger than Pixies, but they sure are small... Could those be...?! Yuuki: Y-Yeah! Those have to be Dwarfs! Yuuki: Let's go! Kirito: Yeah! Kirito: Whoaaa... No mistaking it from this close! Those are Dwarfs, alright! Dwarfs: *murmur* *murmur* Yuuki: H-Hey, Kirito! Not so fast, okay! Yuuki: They don't trust other races yet, so we gotta show we're not gonna hurt 'em! Kirito: Oh, yeah... That's right. Yuuki: Okay... Here goes! Yuuki: H-Hello! Us, friend! Good? Yes? Kirito: Geez, Yuuki. You call that a first impression? Yuuki: Yeah, but- Dwarf: We can understand ye, y'know! Kirito: Thank goodness... Level 70 Dwarf: Dare ye raise yer swords against the Dwarven folk of the deep earth? Yuuki: N-No, you got it all wrong! We're here to protect you! Kirito: They're NPCs, Yuuki. Better break things down simply so they'll understand. Yuuki: Oh, right... Kirito: We didn't come down here to fight. We came to warn you about a danger from the surface. Dwarf: So, ye surface-folk came to warn us of danger? Dwarf: Ach, so we cannae go to the top-lands this day, then... Dwarf: More's the pity. We only come up top to get the sunshine on our wedding days... Kirito: You've got a wedding? Yuuki: Psst, Kirito! Check that Dwarf couple out! Yuuki: They're dressed up super fancy! Kirito: Whoa, you're right... Dwarf: Whene'er a Dwarven lass and laddie join in marriage, we hold 'em a bonnie party up top. Kirito: I see... I guess it is nice to have a wedding when the sun is shining. Dwarf: We Dwarvern folk live outside the ken of yer bright sun... Dwarf: Fairy folk, only one thing do we ask of ye. Cannae ye just let us be? Yuuki: Yep! You got it! Kirito: Are you sure this is okay, Yuuki? Kirito: It goes against the objective of your race... Yuuki: Of course! This was my plan all along y'know! Yuuki: We won't tell a soul! You guys just enjoy your wedding day, alright? Dwarf: Ye swear it on your soul? Ah, many thanks! Dwarf: How 'bout ye sit tight and watch the celebration, then? Our thanks to ye both. Yuuki: Whoa, really? Thanks! Guess we'll take you up on that offer! Level 80 Kirito: So how did things turn out with the Dwarf quest? Yuuki, Looks like in the end we were the only ones who found 'em! Yuuki: Everyone else gave up eventually, and they've canceled the quest Kirito: Sounds like that turned out well Yuuki: Yeah... *sigh*... Kirito: Hm? Something on your mind? Yuuki: It's just... I was thinking about that Dwarf wedding. Kirito: So you do care about some girly things after all, huh? Yuuki: I'm plenty girly as it is! Kirito: I get it, though. Even burly Dwarfs want their wedding day to be special and beautiful... Kirito: Just like us humans in the real world, huh? Yuuki: Yeah... Maybe one day... Kirito: Did you say something? Yuuki: Uh, n-no! Nothing at all, hehe! Yuuki: But check this out Kirito! Did you see this new quest yet? Yuuki: I figured you'd be a good partner for it Kirito: Yeah, it's supposed to be good! Super-difficult, though... Kirito: Alright, you're on! Let's do this thing! Yuuki: Thanks! Woohoo, here we go!! Kirito: Aw yeah! Tips Category:Characters Category:Yuuki Category:Eternal Love Characters Category:4 Star Characters Category:Holy Characters Category:Mace Characters